The project involves studies of enzymes of spermatozoan acrosomes with special emphasis on those enzymes that are involved in fertilization. Zymographic and histochemical techniques are used to characterize individual forms of multienzyme systems after electrophoresis of isolated acrosomal materials on polyacrylamide-gels. Sufficient quantities of individual acrosomal enzymes are being purified to permit definitive biochemical and immunological characterization. The purpose of these studies is to obtain fundamental biochemical and physiological information on mammalian acrosomal enzymes and thereby extending the possibilities for development of new contraceptive methods.